Fall From Grace
by Remnant.of.Zexion
Summary: Every empire will eventually be lost. Every angel can lose thier wings. The story of how each Orginization member lost thiers. Rating for Violence. R&R. This chapter: No.4


AN:So yeah, it was bound to happen sooner or later. Inspired by a very powerful Organization Tribute on Youtube, The Fall of the Organization. You should watch it. Anyway, I'm going to be doing this in the order they died during the game. Starting with No.4 and ending with No.1.

Disclaimer:If i owned The Organization, Xaldin would have killed Sora, Saix would've gotten his heart, Demyx would make a solo platinum album and then get addicted to Heroin, Zexion would have a voice/element/weapon/right side of his face, and of course, Larxene would grow up to Marry Rosie O' Donnel...but i don't so they are all dead. So there.

-------------------

"Ha, Ha, Ha.The memories wiles are so cruel..." Vexen said in a slow, cracking voice. A sick grin was plastered on his face. The poor boy was looking into the sullen green eyes of his own Executioner, and he didn't even know it. How sad...How juvenile. "In its silence, we forget..." His words floated around the empty twilight of the Mansion, pausing to make the hero's last moments that much longer. One would at least say he was a generous assasin. "...And in it's peversion, It binds our hearts firmly."

"I don't have time for your riddles!" The youth said rashly. Such impatience. These kids today...

"Then recall that this place was made from another side of your memory." He let his words hang in the dead air. "Yes, the other side of your memory knows this place. The other side remebers."

Sora let his composure fall for a minute, giving him a puzzled look. Vexen saw it, letting a soft cackle escape his lips. Sora shook it off, frustrated at his riddler. "You're wrong! I don't know this place!"

"If you remain bound by the Chains of memory, and refuse to believe in your heart..." Vexens grin faded, a look of disgust replaced it. He never did like Roxas that much, anyway. He might as well be the one to shatter his dream of meeting Sora. "You're no keyblade master. You're no master of anything. Yu're just a slave to twisted memories.Just like my Riku. You're not fit to even exist." His words had a twinge of irony.

"YOUR Riku! You're so full of it! YOU'RE the one who changed Riku, aren't you?" Sora said, normally navy eyes flaring from hate "Every word you said is a lie! I'd never throw away my heart! I'm Going to take you down and save Riku and Namine! THAT'S what in my heart!"

Vexen could only laugh.

------------------

The kingdom Key crashed into Vexens face,the edged enchanted metal cracked through his thin, dry cheeckbones.

"Urrgh... Such strength, even at the mercy of your memory... You ARE dangerous! You must be exterminated!" He bellowed, trying to find some inner reservoir of strength. Finding none, he knew he was all tapped out.

_Oh god...Someone save me! Zexion!Lexaeus! Marluxia, even..._

"Fine, whatever! Just put Riku back the way he was!" Sora muttered, a hint of begging in the back of his childish voice.

"Put him back? Fool of a boy! Even now you understand nothing. The Riku you speak of has but one fate — to sink into the emptiness of darkness." Vexens mind raced. This may well indeed be his last chance. He knew what that flambopyant madman Marluxia was planning. He must warn someone, he must not let his Organization die!

An idea popped into his head. Sora! he must tell Sora. He would be able to stop him...But he was already becomeing a slave! He couldn't stop Namine now!

But he could warn the youth, and then escape back to The Dark City. The Superior would deal with these fools!

"And you will share that fate, Sora! If you continue to seek the girl Naminé, the shackles will tighten... You'll lose your heart and become Marluxia's pawn!" Vexen shouted, Hate and Rage fueled his voice, a carnal need for revenge made him live on.

"Marluxia? Who's that, and what do they have to do with Nami-"

"**AAAGHHHH!**" Vexen screamed, Eyes wide with terror. He no longer had the nobility and the snide tone of a founding member of an elite Organization. He now sounded like a pained old man, inches from death. He felt the cold steel of a chakram rip through his cloak and dig into his flesh, tearing its way through his spine. He fell to his knees, like a beaten dog.

"Axel!" Sora questioned, confused. He thought Vexen and Axel were on the same side. yet he just witnessed the chakram crash through VVexens back...

"Hey, Sora. Sorry to cut in right when he was getting to the juicy bits..." Axel said, an infuriating smirk on his face. He loved bieng the one to end this pathetic losers life.

"Ughn...Ah! Ax...Axel..Why!" Vexe said, spitting out blood as he spat out his final words.

"You sure love to talk" Axel said, his fierce emerald stare looking down at his collapsed form." Now it's time to shut you up-Forever."

"N-no! Dont do it!" Vexen said, plain out begging. He had nothing left, and to have Axel kill him was like a curse.

"We're nobodies, Vexen. We've got no one to be-but we still "are." So look on the bright side. You're off the hook." Desire to end this poor, stupid nobody's life was dripping from Axels voice.

"Now you can be nothing instead of just bieng nobody."

"M-Mercy, Axel! I dont w-want to go, not yet!" Vexen whined like a scared child.

You could tell by his expression Axel was just plain loving this."NOW you can tell me i don't respect my elders."

Vexen could only get one more snivel for his life out, before he saw axel raise his arm and, in turn, his Chakram, and watch it come down. He felt a white hot pain for a couple of seconds.

And then, Nothing.

Maybe it was fitting, for a nobody.

----------------

Well, that was pretty fast. And pretty short, but I'm thinking this will be the average length for these. please Review, Flames are accepted. As long as you put in some constructive critism in there.Next up, No.12. Larxene.

So yeah. R&R, please.


End file.
